Scents and Sensibility
by zutto rewrite
Summary: Bella’s night alone with Edward becomes much more significant than anticipated.


Scents and Sensibility

Bella's night alone with Edward becomes much more significant than anticipated.

Takes place before Eclipse. Cut me some slack, I have not read it yet… :D

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer bakes the cake. I merely tamper with the recipe.

oooooo

My drive home from work was more cheerful than usual. Mike's constant bickering about God knows what (I barely pay attention these days) almost put me in a sour mood before the end of the shift.

Almost, but not quite.

I had too much to be excited about to let Mike's feeble problems get me down. Tonight was too important, too _special_, to get upset now.

I realized as I pulled into the driveway that I had the stupidest grin on my face the entire ride home. I pulled the rear mirror towards me after I put my truck in park, and tried hopelessly to make a strait face for Charlie. The effort only made be burst out a snort.

Nothing about my appearance can make him suspicious. It was like walking on eggshells trying to sneak something past him these days, and though I was almost always an open book of emotions, I was determined beyond anything to not spoil tonight.

I had been looking forward to it all week. One night in what seemed to be an eternity that I would actually be home alone on a Friday night. With one exception, of course.

Edward would be here.

The butterflies made my stomach jolt unexpectedly every time I thought about it. It really wasn't a huge deal- to him, at least. His nine-thirty curfew meant nothing from the beginning; he already has spent almost every night beside me since our feverent reunion. Still, the thought of being with him in my room without having to stifle my laugh when he was utterly ridiculous, or knowing without looking behind me that he had taken flight out the window at the slightest creak of the old hallway floor outside my door, or having to halt my breathing to prevent my moaning to waft down the stairs as Edward's beautiful hands caressed my face and neck as he softly but chastely kissed me, never pushing his limits, but driving me crazy all the same…

"Hey dad." I forced my blushing face into a grim smile and closed the door quietly.

"Hey, honey." His voice was even as he looked up from the paper. "Work went alright?"

"The usual. Mike was complaining most of the time about Jessica. I don't think they'll be together for very long. Too incompatible."

Charlie "hmphed" in reply. I was pleased by his tone that he was at least under the presumption that I was finally paying attention to other friends, rather than revolving my world around Edward. It was the farthest from the truth.

"I'm glad you came strait home. I wanted to talk to you before I left."

"What choice did I have?" I meant it to be funny, lighthearted. His face was serious though as he set the paper aside.

"I wish you would consider coming with me."

This wiped the cheeriness away. "Dad, I can't! I told you already."

"Bells, I just can't wrap my head around why you and Jacob-"

"It's our business, and I don't want you to worry about it."

Charlie looked like he was about to rebuttal, but he saw the hurt my face must be spilling, and he resisted. "Fine, honey, if that's what you want."

I nodded slowly. "Could you, if you don't mind, tell him I said hi?"

"Sure." He pulled on his boots and grabbed his keys from the hook by the door. His posture was suddenly businesslike; more Officer Swan, less Charlie. "Now we've already discussed tonight's restrictions."

I nodded vigorously, relieved to be off the subject.

"You are in the house by ten sharp."

"Right."

"No one over after midnight."

"Gotcha."

"And for God sakes, no Edward Cullen. Period!"

I attempted to roll my eyes, ignoring the bounce in my stomach. "We've been through this a hundred times. Edward's already gone with his family on another camping trip." It was most of the truth; the Cullens were away from Forks on "vacation", Edward just went on his a little earlier than the rest…

"Right." Charlie was staring at me uncertainly.

I sighed loudly. "It's almost five, Dad! You don't want to miss the pre-game show."

His thick mask melted, and worry replaced it. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

I smiled. "Of course. I have some pre-college algebra staring at me upstairs, It'll be nice to get a heads up, you know I struggle with math."

"Of course." His voice was sarcastic. I didn't expect him to believe that one. He pulled me into a bear hug and kissed my forehead. "Just don't do anything stupid, alright? I want you breathing when I get back tomorrow."

ooo

I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched from my bedroom window as Charlie's cruiser pull away, fishing poles sticking out the passenger side window awkwardly. A playoff game and early morning fishing with Billy. I couldn't think off any feasible reason Charlie might have to come back from La Push until later tomorrow. That suited me fine.

A light chuckling behind me made me gasp. "Algebra?" A soft voice cooed in my ear.

I barely took a breath before Edward's strong arms gripped my waist towards him. He inhaled my hair and reveled in the scent that he had been away from more than a twenty-four hours. For Edward it was a stretch from the ordinary.

"Hello to you too." I had tried to sound casual, even sarcastic, but my quick and unsteady breaths deceived me. "So how long were you hanging around here before I even came home?" Edward chuckled again and ignored me.

"I am pleased that you are as happy to see me as I am to see you."

I smiled inwardly. "You have no idea."

He turned me around slowly and gave me what I had craved for all day. No matter how many times this man has kissed me, it still left me breathless, all ragged and wanting more.

He _always_ pulled away to soon.

"So how would my Bella like to spend the evening?"

"Well," I quickly composed myself, "I was thinking about inviting a few friends over. You know, the good ones. Mike'll probably be broke up with Jessica by the end of the summer, so if him and Angela and us hang out a bit, it might cheer him up—" I pretended not to notice his affronted glare as long as I could, but his liquid eyes were piercing into me now, and my words faltered.

He had looked so over-confidant. I couldn't help it!

"What do you think I want to do?" I smirked, punching his arm playfully. It was like punching a marble pillar.

His face relaxed slightly. "I thought I had an idea, maybe I was wrong."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'd wager you would know best."

It took a few seconds to realize I was suddenly pinned on my bed, my gorgeous vampire love straddling me with the fluid grace. "It's been awhile," he whispered in my ear, his cold lips tickling the skin, "since we've had an opportunity like this."

I wanted to think I imagined the eagerness in his voice; it almost made me hyperventilate with excitement. His mouth lingered below my ear for a beat, but all too soon he was sliding off me, and the cold in his absence was more extreme than the cold from his hard body against mine, which always made me peculiarly warmer. He pulled my hands to tenderly rise me to my feet. "Go and wash up, I will wait for you."

He knew me too well. "Thanks," I said gratefully, though I couldn't mask the disappointed note in my voice, "give me twenty minutes."

"Don't rush yourself." He pulled me against him one more time. "We have all night."

I shifted my weight to calm myself. My stomach was going berserk. "Right."

ooo

One of my few peeves is being in Edward's beautiful presence after a long sweaty day at work. I was still marveling the fact that I was sweating today! Forks' summers could, on the rare occasion, get pretty humid, but that was it. Humidity. Not the bright blanket of sunshine Pheonix promised to accompany the thick hot air, it was just humid in Forks, uncomfortable.

Though today was different. I started the shower thinking in awe that I had come after work to a truck with burning vinyl seats, hot from the midday sun! Though uncomfortable _that _was, it was the closest feeling to being in Phoenix I've had in a long while.

The house was considerably warmer as well, and I almost began to sweat again as the tiny bathroom filled with steam. I polished my limbs, shampooed and shaved and slaved over all one hundred-and-one tasks a woman must endure when anticipating a night alone with their man. I stared reluctantly into the fogged mirror that I wiped clean and blew a raspberry at my nude torso. Summer was another reason to hate Jessica. Seeing her prance around Forks in a revealing tank made me very self-consious about my petite chest, and though Edward had made it clear in so many ways that he loves me the way I am, it doesn't stop my unsatisfying need to impress my model-of-a-boyfriend with my own body.

I pulled on a tiny tank top I planned to wear under Edward's favorite shirt of mine (which of course I would wear tonight!) and sighed at my not requiring a bra. I slid on a pair of cute panties I had in stock really just for myself; something Charlie and probably Edward would never know I had. I lightly was patting on some lotion around my knees and thighs in haste when I noticed a patch of stubble I missed shaving at the top of my left knee. Normally I would leave it, but no tonight. The night I wanted everything to be perfect. I grabbed my shaver in a rush (I know I've been in here _way_ longer than even Edward was used to) and worked a quick lather for the spot. As I was about to scrape it off, I heard the faintest of humming from my bedroom and froze.

Edward's lullaby he wrote for me wafted lightly in the bathroom and my haste melted away. God, he was wonderful. His reverie put me in such a daze that my flinch from the razor nabbing me was delayed a couple seconds. I looked at my knee, panicking at how much time I'd spent in the bathroom already, and dabbed up the tiniest drop of blood that appeared with a tissue. I breathed relief that it was only a nick. It's not good to cut an artery when your boyfriend is a vampire, no matter how soon ago he "ate".

I was reaching for my shorts when the humming stopped abruptly, and a door banged on its hinge in the hallway. I was frozen with shock, the silence beating at my eardrums. When I didn't hear anything else I panicked. Did Edward leave? Was there someone else here? Did he sense trouble afoot? I was too freaked to think clearly; my only thought was to get to him.

I threw open the door and jutted to a stop. In front of me stood Edward, his eye's boring into mine, frighteningly shocked and…angry?

No, it wasn't anger, it was… _oh God_!

The tiny scrape on my knee suddenly seemed much bigger than it was, and I was powerless to look anywhere than in his topaz eyes, filled with _hunger_.

"B..Bella…" I was shocked that he could speak.

"Edward?" I asked in a small voice. The panicky fear was filling my lungs. My breathing quickened.

I slowly, so carefully, raised a hand to him. He was yards away, but I didn't know what else to do. He backed abruptly back into my room and slammed the door.

I was nailed to the ground. I could barely breath. Was I _that_ tempting still? Maybe if Carlisle or Esme were around, they could calm him down. Maybe the problem was that we were alone, without another being for miles to be witness if… but I wouldn't let myself think that.

I tentatively tip-toed forward and noticed the bottom of his feet beneath my door. He must be leaning right on it. I lifted a hand onto the wood. "Edward?"

"I… I can't be near you just yet…" his voice was tight with forced calm. "Please Bella… I think I need to leave for a while-"

"No you won't!!!" My sudden outburst surprised me. I was almost shaking with fear, yet anger seemed to overshadow it. "You will not ruin this perfect evening for me, Edward Cullen! Now get out here and face me!"

His voice bit the air with a growl. "You don't know what your saying, Bella! You don't understand…"

That hit home. "Don't I?" I challenged. I pulled on the handle. Of course he locked it. My sudden courage was frightening me. "Damnit Edward, open this door and face it like a man!"

Silence. For one horrifying second, I thought he had really left out the window. The click of the lock made me jump physically, and the door creaked open.

Edward stood there, in all his beautiful glory, eyes averted to the floor. His breathing was staggered, which shocked me. The sight of him swept my anger away in an instant, and I felt ashamed at my behavior towards his.

"Edward… I'm sor—"

My back slammed against the wall from his impact, and my breath escaped me. He towered over me, both hands on my shoulders, and I couldn't dream of moving. His sweet breath was fanning my face in uneven patterns, and though fear flooded me, it still left me dazed.

"You don't want this." His voice whispered with harsh urgency. "You know what I'm capable of." His tone was dark, and the realization hit me.

I could get bitten tonight. No more waiting. Still, it seemed… wrong. He had just hunted yesterday. He did seem to have control of himself, yet it seemed so brittle. Like he's bobbing on the edge of insanity.

"Edward." My voice was shockingly calm. "If it's something you need, take it."

His head snapped up, and his look was infuriating. He was shaking his head. "Bella…_don't_!"

"Don't what?"

"_Tempt me_!" His voice was agonizing; I almost was ready to cry. I surprised both of us with my response.

"I _want_ it, Edward. _More than anything_. Give it to me. Just…" I paused, knowing he was hanging on my every word, "… be careful."

The words barely left me, small and childlike, when he growled menacingly. I averted my chin, eyes closed, scared silly, ready for the pierce into my jugular, not knowing if I'd even make it through, not knowing if he'll have control to let me live—

And his icy mouth crashed down at lightning speed—onto _mine_.

My eyes shot open and I gasped into his mouth, which he responded with another growl. His arms pulled me into a vice grip, forcing me to exhale through my nose. I was terrified. Is this how it is done? Is the bite actually an _arousing_ action? I was hotly aware of his hands stroking my back tightly, brushing along my backside, underneath my tank and pulling at my panties I thought he would never see, his torso smoldering me against the wall like a hot press.

It didn't make sense. I would have expected him to have bitten me by now, maybe even be feeding on me at the most, though the idea horrified me. I needed to figure this out. His sudden attention to me was making me _crazy_; my mind was going to explode with the new sensations forced upon me.

I finally realized I was being dragged to the floor. The hallway carpet burned on my exposed skin as he joined me, kissing me and grinding me with the force of a bull against a gate.

I pulled my face from his and he immediately began to suck on my earlobe, growling every time I inched away from his mouth, like it was encouraging him.

"Ed…Edward…!" I gasped, my lips swollen. A deep-throated growl was his response.

"What are you doing??" I almost screamed it out. He was still, and I thought I had spooked him into sense. His hand shot up to my jaw and he pulled it roughly to his face, gently enough so it didn't hurt. I gasped and shuddered. His eyes were much darker, not blacker, but more maroon. They were glazed and clouded with an expression I literally have never seen from him before.

He gazed at me for a second. "I'm giving it to you, Bella."

The plain statement sent ripples down my spine. I could hardly hear my response. "…Giving me what?"

"What you want." He lowered his mouth to my neck and sucked lightly just below my jaw. I almost jumped out of my skin at the sensation. His movements were slower, more controlled, like talking sobered him up a bit.

"I… don't understand…" I stopped denying myself. It felt _so good_.

His hands stroked my sides and pulled my tank up dangerously close to my breasts, which were rising up and down at an alarming rate with my breathing. He merely growled again in response to my confusion, and trailed a hand back down and tangled it with a leg of my panties. I moaned before I could stop myself.

Edward moaned in my collarbone in response, more desperately, with urgency. "What then," He asked suddenly, his mouth flying to my ear and purred into it, "don't you understand?"

The hand tugging at my panties moved down and grabbed onto my thigh, leaving me feeling utterly helpless beneath him. I gasped at the cold in such a tender spot, but not because it was uncomfortable.

"…don't understand," I heard myself moan, "…why you haven't… bitten me…yet—"

Edward froze into a statue. His eyes snapped to mine and the cloudiness disappeared in an instant. "_Bitten you_?" he spat, control returning to his body. "You thought I was going to _bite_ you?"

I stared without blinking into his eyes. "Um… yes?"

He stayed there, his face unreadable. I felt like he was searching for something in my face.

"You… _weren't_ going to bite me?"

His body slackened. Did he seem… disappointed? "Of course not." He averted his eyes in realization. "That's what you were expecting, though." It wasn't a question.

I was shocked at the deadness his voice had. "Edward!" I cried urgently. "What's going on?"

He sat up reluctantly. He was in full control now, though he refused to look at me. "It's better this way, Bella, I shouldn't have let myself carry on like that. I could have… hurt you…"

"What happened to you?" I sat up and put a hand on his cheek, but he pulled away from it, looking ashamed.

"You happened to me, Bella."

I cocked my head in confusion.

He sighed slowly, beautifully, but still refused to look at me. "I was waiting for you in your room, humming a tune—"

"My lullaby."

He didn't look up, but the corners up his mouth twitched upward for a second before he continued. "… and then I smelled it."

I nodded, feeling suddenly very clumsy. "My blood."

He nodded. My mouth opened to try and reason when a hand shot over it, gently silencing me. "Please, let me explain."

He lowered his hand, still staring at a spot on the wall. "I immediately was alert. The scent was strong enough to know that you were bleeding, so I was going to see if you were alright." I opened my mouth but he continued in a rush. "You were standing there, clearly in no danger, smelling like a goddess, and dressed…" he ran a hand through his hair, his head bent low in shame. "…in almost nothing…. I couldn't control myself. I had never felt so helpless."

I looked down at my body, patches of pink where he had grabbed me and stroked me scattered all the way down, and I felt suddenly very naked. "Oh." Was all I could say. My face was hot with realization.

He was up in a heartbeat, turned away from me. "I should go. If Charlie would have known—"

A fire exploded inside my chest and I jumped up, startling him out of his depression. "No."

"Bella—"

"No!" I had clearly gone off the deep end. The combination of his confession of snapping because of _lusting_ for me, not my blood, and threatening to leave had really thrown me over. There was no going back to the stoic kisses I was accustomed. He had pulled me too far.

"It's your fault." I said quietly marveling at my confidence.

His face visibly winced. "I know. I'm so—"

I slapped him. _I slapped him!_

"_Look at me_!"

His face jerked upward out of the shock, staring at me, waiting.

I had to make a decision. Was I going to let the night end now, let him wallow in his self pity and erratic hormones, or was I going to stand up to that pity and see if I can make this work out.

My body and mind agreed on the latter.

"Edward." I pulled gently at his wrists. He let them hang in my hands. "I don't think you understand what you did to me tonight." His hands balled into tight fists.

"Bella—" His face lowered darkly.

"Damnit, look at me!" His face shot back up, his expression pained.

"You need to take responsibility for your actions, Edward Cullen." His eyebrows knotted in confusion. In a high adrenaline rush that pounded at my ears, I let his wrists fall to his sides, and very slowly, shaking from head to foot, pulled of my tank.

His reaction was very amusing. His mouth fell open in abrupt shock, and his eyes widened beautifully; it was the most shock I have seen him in yet.

I gently tossed the tank to him and he caught it without breaking our gaze. "Wash up. I'll be waiting."

I sauntered past him with every ounce of confidence I could muster. I was seducing him. _I_ was seducing _Edward_. It was so preposterous that it left me barely standing strait. I barely reached my doorframe when I was scooped up and thrown on my bed with all the force of a freight train but the grace of a dancer.

"Bella Swan, you have left me no choice." His eyes were almost a violet-red, and I know I should have been scared, but the look suited him in the moment; it was sultry, and amazingly sexy. The glaze had returned, his eyes looked barely open as he examined me hungrily.

My hands shot up to his collar and fumbled with the buttons as he crashed his mouth onto mine once again. It was astounding. His tongue graced my lips before forcing his way in, something he didn't even do in the hallway. He growled more loudly than before, the need seem to be growing inside him. My head was spinning because _I_ was the reason he was so beside himself. I had never felt such a rush; not jumping off the cliff, not saving him from his assisted suicide… every inch of me was alive and on fire, wanting more of him, realizing that for once I will actually get him…

In my daze I felt his bare chest push up against mine and feel him struggling out of his pants grunting with the minute effort. He kissed and licked every inch of me, trailing from my neck down between my breasts and I arched in response. He wrapped his arms around my arched torso and pulled me upward to straddle his lap, and pressed me into something very uncharastically warm throbbing beneath me, and my gasp of surprise was silenced by his mouth. He pulled me close, so very close, molding himself to me, and leaned into my ear, making me tremble.

"I love you, Bella."

I groaned as a flood of pleasure and emotion coursed through my body at these words, and my hands grasped his head to keep him close.

"I love you, Edward."

In the rush of the moment Edward lowered me down onto the bed, kissing me in the most sensual way he has ever done, and all too soon we were both lost to the dark throws of pleasure…

When I awoke, Edward was beside me as always. Yet this time, unless I was imagining it, his eyes were closed in content slumber.

And we both happened to be naked underneath the blankets.

I turned softly in his arms and giggled. "Wow, are you sleeping?" I barely breathed it out, just in case he was—

His eyes shot open and he stared at me through beautiful golden eyes. "Are you kidding?"

I smiled wider. "Didn't think so."

He moved above me and lowered himself onto my neck. I shivered.

"Good morning, Bella." He whispered onto my skin.

My arms pulled him closer and I sighed into his hair. A sudden thought came to me.

"Sorry for slapping you."

He looked up at me, his eyes very amused. "Don't concern yourself with that. I barely felt it."

"Yeah, well, I sure did."

He smiled crookedly and leaned in for a kiss, and I met him eagerly. He opened his mouth just the slightest, and I was lost all over again.

No more stoic kisses.

Thank _GOD_.

oooooo

That was interesting. I hope you all enjoyed. Enjoy Eclipse!


End file.
